


Rose isn't interested, right?

by Angelamore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, F/M, Flirting, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Plans, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelamore/pseuds/Angelamore
Summary: Rose knew she shouldn't have agreed to this, but she did, and that's how she ends up in the Three Broomsticks with Albus and his infamous sidekick Scorpius Malfoy.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 30
Collections: Harry Potter - An Advent Calendar in Spells





	Rose isn't interested, right?

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> 15\. Dec - Rennervate
> 
> Rose spends her Hogsmeade day with Albus and his best friend Scorpius, more or less against her will.

“Wohhh, it's so cold outside!” Scorpius declared and went to the fire in the Three Broomsticks to warm his frozen fingers.

“Wow, Captain Obvious, you nailed it!” Rose rolled her eyes and sat down at a table, already plotting how to ditch her cousin and his friend.

“What? Who's Captain Obvious?” Scorpius asked Albus confused. “Is this a compliment?” He beamed at Rose and she rolled her eyes again.

“No, obviously it was sarcastic! Ever heard that word?” Rose asked him and watched Albus dump his jacket on the stair next to hers.

“Muggle references Scorp. I'll get some butterbeer. It's on me.” He vanished to the counter and left the two of them alone.

“So Rose, what are you up to on Christmas?” Scorpius sat down opposite of Rose and smiled at the red head. His fingers played with the end of his scarf, as he put it down on the table, while he waited for her to answer him.

“Getting away as fare from you and Albus as I can?” It sounded more like a question than a statement and Rose cursed herself inwardly. 

“Might be hard, you know, as my father and me were invited by Mr. Potter to join your family this year for Christmas.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “I'm looking forward to it.” He winked at her and his smile grew even bigger, happy with the outcome of his Christmas plans.

“Really Albus?” Rose shouted her question across the room, but her cousin ignored her. He was busy flirting with the bar maid, that was their mothers age and married, not that that was something the young lad cared about. 

Since Albus found out that his fathers look, which he had inherited, worked magic on most witches he like to flirt shameless, no matter who it was. Rose had even caught him flirting with other men. Sometimes she wondered, if anyone would ever be able to put up with her cousin, once his parents kicked him out, and he was left to his own. It was already their last year at Hogwarts, and all that had changed the last seven years was that her cousin had turned from being a pain in the ass, to a flirting pain in the backside with an annoying sidekick. Maybe the could hook up and finally leave her alone.

Looking between the two she discarded the thought. If they hadn't until now, they never would. She had seen them sleep in the same bed, hug each other and even share food. They were like some strange sort of siblings, seperated on conception, closer than normal people should be, but only with totally platonic feelings.

“I feel so sorry for your future wives.” Rose muttered under her breath when she took the butterbeer from Albus, who had finally decided to wander back to their table.

“Why would you feel sorry for yourself?” Scorpius asked her overconfident and Rose groaned. Sometimes she wondered what day would come first: 

Her marriage day, or the day Scorpius’ accepted she wasn't interested. 

She looked at him over her butterbeer and for a small moment she had a vision of her walking down the aisle towards her husband, but instead of a faceless tall man she saw a smirking Scorpius. It made Rose down her butterbeer in one go, to get away from them as fast as she could. Setting the glass down she jumped up, just to get a dizzy spell. Blinking she tried to regain her foot, but could already feel herself fall, while she heard Scorpius shout in the background. 

Her last thought, before her vision went totally black was ‘fuck!’.

Scorpius for his part tried to catch Rose, but was to slow. He had to watch her grumble, and hit her head on the wall behind her.

“Rose!” Both of the young men shouted, and hurried to her side. Albus had seen this happen to her a few times and took out his wand.

“What the heck do you think you are doing?” Scorpius asked him when he saw the wand.

“Just watch. Happens to her from time to time. Some blood pressure thing. She shouldn't have stood up that fast, after drinking alcohol, no matter how slight the strength. Rennervate.”

By now some others where looking over at their table, but Albus just dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

Rose's eyes fluttered open and she used her hand to press against her hurting head.

“Autsch.” She muttered and looked at the two heads above hers to complain. “Couldn't you react faster and catch me?” 

“Sorry sweetheart, should teach you a lesson not to try to run away from us.” Albus joked and got up to sit back down on his seat. Scorpius helped Rose up, and put his arm around her while she still swayed. 

After she sat back down she pinched his hand on her shoulder and glared at him. She wasn't interested, she wanted to shout at him, and herself. Nothing good could ever come out of that.

“Au, ok, as good as new.” Scorpius told Albus. “If she can glare like this, I know I still hold my place in her heart.”

“Dream on snake, dream on.” Rose grumbled and stole his butterbeer, but he just laughed and smiled at her, which made it harder to erase the image of him standing right there next to her when she spoke her marriage vow.

How was she supposed to get through Christmas like this?

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an ongoing Advent Calendar Promt Challange.  
> Please check out the Collection for more stories.  
> Thank you.


End file.
